coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9283 (25th October 2017)
Plot Tim and Sally let Faye stay at No.4 but encourage her to make peace with Anna. Alya drops out of the factory girls' business to launch her new venture with Aidan. Craig prepares to meet his new mentor. Seb asks Phelan for his job back as he doesn't want to work for Faye's family. Phelan agrees to consider it when he returns from holiday. Steve is annoyed when Moira bills him £78 for a de-humidifier she bought for the flat, promising that it'll change his life. Phelan gives Andy a photo of Michael. Seb rows with Anna in the cafe and accuses her of splitting up his family. When he calls her her an ugly fishwife, she slaps him across the face, only to regret it immediately. Steve is nowhere near his target of 10,000 steps a day on his fitness tracker. Dev suggests they hit the clubs to find him a woman but Gina offers to set him up with a friend instead. After Steve leaves, Gina admits to Dev that she came up with the idea on the fly. Craig tackles PC Heywood about using his mug before discovering she's his mentor. Tyrone and Fiz receive a cheque for £2,000 from a woman who read Hope's story on the crowd-funding page. Tyrone thinks they should keep it for themselves as it was meant for Hope, not the business. Anna pays Phelan a visit as he prepares to deal with Vinny, accusing him of putting Seb up to his tirade upon having seen him smirk from the sidelines back at the cafe. Phelan gets a rise out of her by making comments about Owen, going as far as to mention Katy as well, before going onto proceed in saying that Kevin fancied Erica Holroyd as she had nice legs. She attacks him with a hammer, but he easily overpowers her. A defeated Anna tells Phelan that he can "go to hell", to which he responds by telling her the same as well, before leaving. Once she's gone, Phelan picks up an earring she dropped. Steve arrives at No.7 for a blind date and discovers it's with Moira. Sally tells Sophie that she reported Abi to social services. Seb falls off his ladder while cleaning the windows at the solicitors. Anna sees him on the ground and rushes to his aid, quickly followed by Faye. Cast Regular cast *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde Guest cast *Vinny Ashford - Ian Kelsey *Jess Heywood - Donnaleigh Bailey Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Office *Weatherfield Police Station - Corridor *Derelict house - Cellar Notes *Stunt credits: Mark Strange and Kate Waters were credited as the Fight Arrangers on this episode, while Neil Finnighan was the Stunt Co-ordinator and Sian Milne and Cristian Knight were the Stunt Doubles. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Phelan engineers a clash between Seb and Anna; Tyrone and Fiz receive an unexpected windfall; and Gina decides to find Steve a woman, but it remains to be seen whether she will succeed. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,620,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2017 episodes